I'll (Maybe) Be Home for Christmas
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: He says he'll be home for Christmas. She'll believe it when she's sees it.


**Title:** I'll (Maybe) Be Home for Christmas

**Summary:** He says he'll be home for Christmas. She'll believe it when she's sees it.

**Pairing:** Edward/Leah

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **3,049

"_Good news, babe. I'm coming home for Christmas."_

**Now**

It seemed like it had been so long since she'd heard those words through the shitty speaker on her laptop. As Christmas edged closer, it felt like the days stretched on; like that much anticipated day would never come for her. Now, as she watched his face through the computer screen, she wished she could speed up time, or at least make it so time was moving normally. Not this slow motion bullshit she was feeling.

"You look tired," he said quietly, and she yawned in response, making him chuckle. As mad as she could have been at his comment, all Leah could really do was agree with him. She_ was_ tired.

"Being me is exhausting," she replied with a smirk. "Also, being a human incubator is hard." She rested a hand on top of her stomach, the skin taut with the growth of their child. Life had kept her busy throughout her pregnancy, but now that she was thirty-seven weeks along and officially on maternity leave it felt like everything was catching up to her.

Edward smiled, misty-eyed in the grainy resolution of the small screen, and reached out as though he could touch her. He pulled his hand back and rubbed it over his face instead. She wished for his touch so much. Just to feel his arms around her, to have his hands on her skin and to feel the movement of their baby. He'd missed so much being overseas for the last six months. She just hoped he'd make it in time for the birth.

"_You_ look tired," his wife commented and he nodded.

"I miss you," he whispered with his head bowed so she could hardly hear him. He rubbed a hand over his the top of his shorn hair, formerly a wild and messy mop of copper, and she watched his shoulders move with a shrug.

Leah's smirk softened as she leaned forward, closer to the camera. "Me too."

He lifted his head and they watched each other for a moment, hearing each other's quiet breaths through the speakers.

"I'll be home soon," Edward finally spoke, and Leah nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"I know. I know you will." She wiped her face with her hands, not even caring about how her emotions had clearly gotten the best of her.

"I've got to go, there are people waiting. I love you. Tell the kid I love it," he said with a rueful smile. It had been a mutual decision to not find out the sex of the baby since he was overseas, even though Edward wouldn't have really minded if she'd found out. But he also liked the face she made when he called their child "it".

"_It_ loves you, and so do I," she replied, managing to keep her eye-roll to a minimum. "See you soon," she said softly, just as the screen went black.

Emptiness began to fill her as Leah leaned back in the chair and continued to brush her tears away, before looking around her father-in-law's office. She smiled through her watery gaze as she picked up a picture of Edward with his brother and sister, their faces lit up with wide, matching smiles.

Leah felt lucky enough to have known Edward and his family nearly all her life. Their fathers were fishing buddies; they hung out at barbecues and school functions, but didn't start dating until their senior year. After graduation, Edward joined the Air Force and Leah applied to nursing school, though it wasn't the easiest decision for them.

_**Then**_

"_The Air Force? Seriously, Edward?" Leah scoffed and immediately wished she could take it back after seeing the wounded look on Edward's face._

"_It's what I've always wanted to do, Leah. I want to be a pilot. I want to help people. This is my opportunity to do both," he replied with his gaze on his hands. "I mean, dad's a doctor, Emmett's good at football, and I...I want to do this."_

_Leah was silent for a long moment, thinking about how she should approach the subject of what was really on her mind. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to do something dangerous; she knew he would be okay. It was_ them_ she was worried about._

"_I want to do this with you, if you'll let me," Edward said before she could even let the question form in her mind._

"_I was really hoping you would say that," she sighed._

"_You'll come home to me, right?" Leah asked in a whisper._

_The room was loud, filled with Edward's friends and family, but he still heard her loud and clear._

"_Yeah," he answered with a small, crooked smile. "I mean, probably."_

_She started to respond with something sarcastic, but couldn't form the words through the lump in her throat. Edward noticed and tightened his arm around her shoulders. They'd been together for almost a year and knew that, even though high school relationships didn't always work out, they still wanted to try._

"_I will. I promise," Edward said softly._

It had been over ten years since he promised to come home to her, and he'd never once broken it. Not even through numerous training activities and two deployments. Leah wasn't worried about him coming home, not really. She was more worried about him coming home in_ time_.

"There you are, how's our girl?" Carlisle's voice startled her, making her drop the picture onto his desk with a loud clatter.

"Nervous, apparently." Leah offered him a small smile.

"About anything in particular?" he asked, after perching himself on the side of the desk. Leah shook her head, relaxing under his gaze. Carlisle had always had that effect on her, just like Edward did. "It isn't like you have anything important going on."

Leah gave a quiet snort, but then grew serious.

"I'm scared."

"He'll be home soon," her father-in-law spoke quietly, and gently squeezed her hand. His voice was so much like Edward's, quiet but sure. Leah could only nod and rub her hand over her belly, feeling the the baby move beneath her skin.

"Hopefully soon enough," she said with a soft laugh.

"He will be," Carlisle reassured her with another squeeze of her hand.

_**Then**__  
>Leah's hand shook as she held the piece of plastic in her hand. She wasn't scared or nervous, not really. This was what she wanted- what they wanted. A car door sounded outside and she stood, took a deep breath, and ran out the front door.<em>

"_He-" Edward barely got his greeting out before she jumped into his arms, knocking them both down into the grass._

_She laughed breathlessly and planted a kiss on his nose, and then his lips. He didn't resist and she took that as a good sign._

"_Ow," he muttered, "what are you-"_

_Leah interrupted him again, but with her words this time._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Edward opened his mouth to speak but was, to Leah's surprise, speechless. Instead he just took her face in his hands and kissed her gently._

"_Good," came his quiet reply._

**Now**

"Oh, hey Leah," Edward's younger sister flitted into the living room where Leah was sitting on the couch, her swollen ankles propped up on pillows by Esme and a cup of tea resting on her belly. Leah glanced up from where she was watching the cup, almost empty, move along with the movements of the baby with a stupid smile on her face. She had meant to get up and wrap Alice up in her arms because she was so much like Edward and it would feel like having him there for a moment, but Alice was not alone.

"Hi, did you just get in?" Leah slipped her feet down and moved her cup, then greeted the girl next to Alice. "Hey, Bella."

"Yeah, Dad just dropped us off. Lucky we got a flight when we did. There's a huge storm heading for the east coast." Alice said before bending down to kiss Leah's cheek and rub hand over her stomach. "How's it doing?"

Leah smiled, Alice was so like Edward sometimes. "Still cooking."

"Is Edward coming home?" Bella piped up and Leah fought, and lost, against the frown on her face. Alice and Bella were three years younger than she and Edward, but it seemed like Bella's crush never seemed to waver. It would have been kind of cute, if it weren't so annoying and Edward hadn't been her husband for seven years.

"He'll be here by the end of the week," Alice answered for her, and Leah was thankful. There was no way she could have answered that question without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Hopefully," she added with a smirk.

"Not funny," Leah muttered. "This kid better stay in until its dad gets here."

Alice's eyes widened at the words its and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell your brother I said that."

_**Then**_

"_Edward, this is getting weird. Can I put my shirt down, now?"_

_She watched Edward give a resigned sigh. "Yeah, you're just so cute I can't stand it."_

_Leah sat down in front of the computer, glaring at her monitor. "No one has ever called me cute in my entire life."_

"_I just did, deal with it." He grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, and then grew serious. "I just with I was there with you."_

"_Honey, you're not missing much. I'm just really cranky and gassy, like, all the time."_

"_Oh, so nothing new, huh?" Edward asked with a wide smile._

"_You'll be coming home to a divorce if you keep that up."_

**Now**

"My flight's delayed," he sighed into the phone. Leah could practically see her husband: leaned forward on his knees with his hand gripping his hair, a pretty little bundle of stress.

Leah closed her eyes. "It's two days before Christmas."

"I promised I'd make it. I will," Edward said, almost defiantly.

"Okay," Leah agreed.

–

It was the pain that woke up her up early Christmas Eve, not the worry. Esme was already awake, prepping in the kitchen for the day's festivities, humming softly as she rolled out dough. Leah stood in the kitchen watching for a moment, knowing she was about to ruin everything Esme had been planning for weeks.

"Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?" Esme turned, smiling. When Leah shook her head her mother-in-law's face changed from delight to worry. "No, I didn't wake you."

"I tried to call Edward..." Leah trailed off, looking at her phone with a blank expression, still too tired and becoming increasingly more terrified by the minute.

"Okay. We'll keep trying. In the meantime let's get you dressed." Esme's voice was calm as she ushered Leah back upstairs. She dressed slowly, meticulously as if taking her time would make Edward show up any faster. After she was dressed, Leah made her way back downstairs where her in-laws were waiting.

Leah took a moment to take in the setting around her. The beautiful tree, the lights that sparkled at night, a sprig of mistletoe Carlisle had secretly hung over the front door. The family had worked so hard on preparing everything, and now it would all be for nothing. She was suddenly feeling very guilty, but before she knew it, Carlisle and Esme were whisking her to the hospital, her phone still tightly clutched in her hand. She continued to call Edward, but his phone kept going straight to voicemail. It wasn't until she was nearly hysterical that Carlisle finally took the phone away from her.

_**Then**_

"_What if you're not here? What if you get deployed?" Leah asked into the darkness of their bedroom. She felt Edward roll over and slip his arms around her. She felt safe there, and wasn't sure how long it would last._

"_I don't know, babe. Our parents will be there."_

"_Edward, my parents are traveling the country in an RV and yours are miles away."_

"_You could stay with them. Take your leave early..." he said as he pulled her closer._

"_But what if you're not there?" she asked quietly. Her voice trembled and she closed her eyes against the warm tears that had started to form._

_Her husband sighed and kissed her head, hoping to high heaven that what came out of his mouth was the truth, "I'll be there."_

**Now**

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Leah sighed. Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks that told her what she feared the most was going to come true. Her husband wouldn't be there for the birth of their child.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of him, sweetie," Esme answered sadly and quickly grabbed her daughter-in-law's hand.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "We won't stop trying, Leah. Edward always keeps his promises."

Leah just closed her eyes and laid her head back, letting the sound of the machines around her soothe her. The needles spiked and she took a deep breath while the contraction gripped her. Her hold on Esme's hand tightened.

"I'm sorry we've spoiled Christmas," she joked lamely after it had passed.

Her in-laws laughed and shook their heads.

"I think you'll give us the best present of all," Esme whispered.

_**Then**_

"_So, have you picked out names yet?" Esme asked while passing bowls of homemade ice cream around the kitchen._

_Leah was just out of her first trimester, but Edward had also just been called to duty. Two occasions with opposite reactions._

"_Um, not really?" Leah said with a touch of uncertainty._

"_Not true. We have thought of names, you just hate them all!" Edward cried with a laugh._

"_Carlisle's a nice name," Edward's father said, his face completely serious._

"_Ew, no, Dad." Alice pretended to shudder. "What about, like, Aidan or something?"_

"_No." Leah shook her head. "No Aidan, or Jayden, or Kaden. None of those."_

"_See, Leah wants our kid to be different, but without being different," Edward explained with a smirk. All his explanation really did, however, was earn him and elbow to the ribs._

**Now**

"No, I can't. I don't want to do it without Edward!" Leah's voice was defiant, but her body had other plans. "Gah! Is it supposed to feel like this? I really don't want to do this!" She cried again.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't, but my grandchild has other plans," Esme said lightly, and tried to hide the laugh in her voice. Carlisle had quickly escaped the delivery room as soon as the doctor entered, but Esme was completely devoted to filling Edward's spot. She squeezed Leah's hand tightly. "You can do this."

Leah took a moment to close her eyes, accepting her defeat. She knew it wasn't Edward's fault, but she couldn't help feeling hurt that he wasn't there in the moment she needed him the most. The moment when their son or daughter came into the world was supposed to be the happiest of her life- of their lives. She was just sad that Edward was going to miss it. Her eyes watered behind her lids and when she opened them her vision was blurred.

So blurred that she was absolutely sure the figure in front of her wasn't even real. Or it could have been the drugs, she wasn't sure, they were pretty good.

"I see you waited for me." His voice was quiet, thick with emotion, and Leah didn't even try to hold back the tears at finally seeing her husband. He quickly took the place of his mother at her side, his warm hand slipping into hers in a tight grip.

"I hate you so much right now," she whispered, making him laugh.

Edward simply nodded and brushed her hair from her face. "I'm sorry I'm late," he told her before kissing her softly.

She kissed him back, her hand resting on his scruffy face, before pulling back and reveling in the sight of him. He was still dressed in his fatigues; his eyes were tired, but filled with a brightness that only Edward had. It was a brightness that filled her heart and renewed her spirit. Leah had known for a long time that her strength came from him, now she knew how much it was true.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked quietly, and she nodded.

"Now that you're finally here," Leah answered.

–

"Well, this is going to make birthdays difficult in the future," Edward joked as he looked down at his son sleeping in his arms.

"A Christmas miracle," Leah teased lightly.

Edward smiled and sat next to her on the small bed, leaning forward to kiss his wife. "Truly," he agreed. "Right, Noah?"

The baby yawned, tiny lips opening and closing, fingers grasping at nothing while his parents looked on in wonder. They were glad they waited to find out until the moment he was born. The look on Edward's face when he found out he had a son was something that Leah would never forget. Though, she was pretty certain that he would have been ecstatic had they had a daughter too. It was clear in those first few moments that Edward was born to be a father. Leah felt lucky to be able to share parenting with him.

"How did you do it anyways?"

Edward hesitated. "I...made some friends in the airport. We rented a car and drove straight through," he said with a shrug.

"And...?"

"And nothing, it was just a bunch of sorority girls trying to get home," he admitted.

"You're such a charmer." Leah rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you got me," she laughed.

"And now we've got this guy. I love this guy," Edward murmured. They watched their son for a moment and Leah tried to decide who he might look like. His hair was thick and dark, like hers, but it was too early to tell any of his other features. All she could really decide was that he was absolutely perfect.

"Me too. I'm glad you made it," Leah said quietly against her husband's cheek.

"I told you I would," he replied, turning his face to meet her lips. "Merry Christmas, Mama."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you do happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
